Werewolf Games
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Para kisedai dan Momoi bermain games werewolf atas saran Kise bagaimana keseruannya? happy reading -


**Werewolf game**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Hari ini di gym Seirin lima orang berkepala warna warni sedang terduduk lelah di lapangan basket.

"Kalian benar benar kelelahan ya." Momoi hanya bisa menatap kelima temannya sembari tersenyum miris.

"Akashi memang kejam.." gumam Aomine pelan.

"Kau bilang apa Daiki?" Tanya sang kapten. Oh rupanya Akashi orang yang sangat peka ya.

"E-eh iie nandemonai Akashi." Jawab Aomine gugup.

"Sudah ssu~ dari pada marah-marah begitu lebih baik kita main game saja ssu~" ucap Kise dengan semangat.

"Kau mau main apa berisik?" Tanya Midorima yang sedang tiduran di pinggir lapangan.

"Berisik janaii ssu~ kita akan main werewolf game~" ucap Kise dengan semangatnya.

"Werewolf game? Apa itu seru?" Akashi sedikit tertarik seringai terukir di wajahnya.

Kise jadi sedikit bergidik, "ehm pokoknya seru ssu kalian harus menebak siapa werewolf yang ada di antara kalian ssu dan membuatnya mati sehingga villager tidak termakan olehnya, bagaimana kalian mau?" Tanya Kise

"Baiklah aku ikut Kise-kun." Kuroko menyetujui permainan yang Kise anjurkan.

"Ya baiklah aku ikut." Aomine juga ikut disusul dengan anggukkan dari yang lain.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi moderator ssu, ayo kalian duduk melingkar ssu tapi jangan terlalu dekat." Ucap Kise yang duduk di tengah lingkaran yang dibuat keenam temannya sembari memotong motong kertas putih menjadi bagian kecil.

Mereka mengikuti apa yang disuruh Kise.

"Tunggu sebentar ssu." Kise mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil itu.

"Kau sedang menulis apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sembari memperhatikan Kise.

"Aku sedang menulis karakter yang akan kita mainkan ssu." Jawabnya sembari masih menulis di kertas kecil tersebut.

"Karakter?" Momoi jugai ikut penasaran.

"Ha'i disini ada karakter yang akan dimainkan ssu ada enam karakter. Nanti ada yang akan menjadi werewolf, seer, villager, cupid, maling dan guardian angel ssu~"

Kise mengacak kertas kecil yang sudah dituliskan karakternya.

"Minna silahkan tutup mata kalian dan bukalah saat aku sudah membagikan kertas ssu~"

Mereka langsung menutup mata masing masing.

"Jangan mengintip ssu~"

"Berisik kau kuning cepat bagikan saja." Aomine dengan mata terpejam mengomentari Kise.

"Ehehehe baiklah ssu gomen~" Kise mulai membagikan kertas itu di tangan masing masing.

Setelah selesai membagikan Kise berucap lagi, "saa buka mata kalian ssu~"

Semua membuka mata mereka dan melihat kertas yang ada di tangan mereka.

Aomine baru saja ingin mengomentari tapi keburu Kise menstop nya.

"Selama permainan jangan berbicara berbicara ssu, yang boleh tau karakter kalian hanya kalian sendiri ssu." Jelas Kise

"Baiklah ssu kita mulai, saat karakter kalian ku panggil untuk membuka mata kalian harus membukanya kalau bukan karakter kalian tetap pejamkan mata sampai aku berkata 'pagi hari pun tiba' ssu." Ujar Kise

"Ha'i~~" Momoi nampak bersemangat sekali keliatannya.

"Oh iya satu hal lagi saat ku bilang 'malam hari pun tiba' kalian harus tutup mata ssu." Tambah Kise.

"Oi cepat mulai, aku bosan." Gerutu Aomine kesal.

"Ha'i baiklah ssu~ malam hari pun tiba ssu~" Kise memulainya permainannya.

Semua pemain langsung memejamkan mata.

"Werewolf buka mata kamu ssu." Kise berucap.

Kuroko yang tadi mendapatkan kartu werewolf langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh ssu ka?" Tanya Kise kepada si werewolf.

Kuroko menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin membunuh siapa siapa disini.

Kise berjongkok dan berbisik kepada Kuroko dengan pelan, "kau werewolf ssu jadi pilih saja lagipula mereka tidak akan mati beneran ssu mereka hanya akan keluar dari permainan saja tunjuk satu orang ssu."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menunjuk Midorima.

Kise mengangguk dan berdiri lagi, "baiklah werewolf tutup mata kamu."

"Seer buka matamu ssu."

Midorima membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau ketahui identitasnya ssu ka?" Tanya Kise kepada si seer.

Midorima berpikir sejenak dia harus memilih tepat, matanya tertuju kepada Kuroko. Midorima menunjuk Kuroko.

"Dia werewolf ssu~" ucap Kise memberitahu Midorima.

Midorima sedikit terkejut lalu mengangguk paham.

"Tutup matamu ssu~"

"Baiklah maling buka matamu~"

Momoi membuka matanya.

"Kau ingin menukarkan karaktermu dengan siapa ssu ka?" Tanya Kise.

Momoi langsung menunjuk Akashi.

"Baiklah~" Kise berbisik memberi tahu Momoi, "kau menjadi villager ssu." Lalu dia berdiri lagi.

"Orang yang kutepuk kepalanya akan menjadi maling." Kise menepuk kepala Akashi pelan.

"Guardian angel buka matamu ssu."

Murasakibara membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi supaya tidak termakan oleh werewolf ssu ka?"

Murasakibara malah menunjuk snack yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Kise menepuk dahi nya sendiri.

"Orang yang ingin kau lindungi ssu ka?" Kise berucap sembari menekankan kata orang.

Murasakibara berpikir sejenak, lalu menunjuk Akashi.

"Baiklah tutup matamu ssu."

"Cupid buka matamu ssu~"

Aomine giliran yang membuka matanya.

"Ne siapa yang ingin kau jadikan pasangan hidupmu ssu ka?" Tanya Kise.

Aomine hanya melihat satu perempuan diantara mereka dengan wajah memerah Aomine menunjuk Momoi.

Kise menahan tawanya sejenak, "baiklah bagi orang yang kutepuk pundaknya buka matamu dan lihat siapa pasangan hidup ssu~"

Kise menepuk pundak Momoi dan Momoi membuka matanya.

Mata biru Aomine langsung menatap mata pink milik Momoi begitu pun Momoi yang langsung menatap Aomine dengan wajah terkejut.

Kise hanya menatap kedua temannya sembari tersenyum lebar, "maa tutup mata kalian ssu~"

Kise menepuk tangannya sembari berucap, "saa pagi hari pun tiba ssu~"

Semua membuka mata, Kise tersenyum.

"Tadi malam ada terbunuh ssu, dan yang terbunuh adalah Midorimacchi ssu." Ucap Kise sembari menunjuk Midorima.

"Jadi aku mati nandayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ha'i~ kau tidak bisa bermain lagi ssu dan jangan beritahu mereka siapa werewolfnya ssu" Ucap Kise sembari terkekeh.

'Sial kau Kuroko' umpat Midorima dalam hati.

"Saa sekarang silahkan kalian berargumen siapa werewolf diantara kalian ssu."

Semuanya malah langsung menunjuk satu orang yaitu Akashi.

"Heh kalian menuduhku werewolf?" Tanya Akashi dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

Semua hanya mengangguk.

'Dia kan seperti werewolf.' Gumam mereka dalam hati.

"Hoh kalian ingin cari mati denganku hm? Berani sekali menuduhku seperti itu." Akashi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan gunting.

'Permainan ini sudah tidak aman ssu.' Kise bergumam dalam hati dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ne kau bisa meyakini mereka ssu kalau kau bukan werewolf." Ucap Kise. Tak ingin melihat teman-temannya terkapar gara-gara permainannya.

"Hm baiklah." Akashi berdeham.

"Aku bukan werewolf aku ini maling." Ucap Akashi.

"Kurasa kau werewolf Akashi-kun, kau berbohong." Suara datar itu menentang dengan berani.

"Hei aku tak berbohong aku sudah berkata jujur tapi kalian masih tak percaya memangnya boleh begitu Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "ehm boleh saja ssu pernyatan orang tersebut tidak pasti benar, disini kalian bahkan boleh mengaku ngaku sebagai karakter orang lain ssu." Perkataan Kise langsung di sambut dengan tatapan tajam Akashi

"Su-sudah ssu sekarang kita vote saja siapa yang memilih Akashi sebagai werewolf." Saran Kise

"Baiklah." Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Silahkan tunjuk tangan yang menduga Akashi sebagai werewolf ssu." Ucap Kise.

Semua orang mengangkat tangannya, kecuali si empunya, Akashi Seijuro.

"Baiklah ssu Akashicchi keluar dari permainan." Ucap Kise.

Akashi langsung menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang diartikan dengan 'akan kubunuh kalian'

"Saa permainan kita lanjutkan, malam hari pun tiba ssu." Kise melanjutkan permainannya, semua menutup mata terkecuali Midorima, Akashi dan Kise sendiri.

"Werewolf buka matamu ssu.." Kise mengucapkan perintahnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh ssu ka?" Kuroko menaruh telunjuknya di dagu sejenak, lalu langsung menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Tutup matamu ssu.."

"Baiklah guardian angel buka matamu ssu.." Murasakibara membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi ssu ka?" Murasakibara malah menunjuk Kuroko.

Kise tersenyum, "baiklah kau bisa menutup matamu lagi ssu."

"Baiklah ssu pagi hari pun tiba~" Kise bersuara dengan ceria.

Semua yang masih bermain membuka matanya.

"Tadi malam yang terbunuh adalah Murasakibaracchi ssu." Kise menunjuk Murasakibara yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga silahkan berargumen ssu."

"Yang pasti..." Aomine mengelus dagunya "aku dan Momoi bukan werewolf karena aku adalah cupid dan pasanganku adalah Satsuki."

"EHEM EHEM UHUK UHUK." Suara batuk yang sengaja dibuat buat pun berasa dari 3 orang teman mereka yang sudah kalah duluan.

"Oi teme! Jangan pura-pura batuk kalian!" Aomine berucap dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Momoi hanya berdiam dengan wajah merona seperti rambut Akashi.

"Tetsu pasti werewolf!" Aomine menunjuk Kuroko dengan sangat yakin.

"Dai-chan jangan berkata begitu! Tetsu-kun tidak mungkin werewolf dia kan baik." Mendengar jawaban Momoi, Kuroko menyeringai tipis.

Aomine langsung menjintak kepala Momoi pelan, "teme siapa lagi yang bukan werewolf diantara kita kau kan sudah tau aku cupid dan kau pasanganku."

Momoi akhirnya menyerah, "baiklah aku pilih Tetsu-kun deh."

"Baiklah ssu, sudah di putuskan Kurokocchi mati dan Kurokocchi adalah werewolf!" Kise bertepuk tangan tanda permainan sudah berakhir.

"Tak kusangka Kuroko werewolf... diam diam menghanyutkan nanodayo." Ucapnya sembari menaikan kacamatanya.

"Dia lebih kejam dari werewolf aslinya." Murasakibara melirik Akashi yang sudah tak duduk lagi melainkan sedang ditengah tengah lapangan dan mendrible bola basket.

Sebuah timpukkan mengenai kepala Murasakibara, "jaga ucapanmu Atsushi, latihan kutambahkan menjadi 10 kali lipat dan kujamin tidak satu pun penjual makanan di kantin yang akan memberikanmu snack." Suara penuh kekuasaan itu membuat Murasakibara sujud sujud minta maaf atas ucapannya.

"Permainannya seru Kise-kun." Kuroko berbicara sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Iya aku suka permainannya!" Momoi tersenyum ceria.

"Senang permainan atau karena menjadi pasangan Aomine ssu ka?" Kise menyenggol lengan Momoi dan Momoi pun hanya menunduk.

Semua pada tertawa, rasa lelah terobati dengan permainan werewolf itu.

 **THE END ^-^**

 **Halo para readers bertemu lagi dengan cerita saya yang satu ini**

 **Ehehehe saya baru sempat publish cerita sekarang karena dari kemarin bingung mau buat cerita apa~**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya!**


End file.
